<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counterpart by iloveallmyfandomsequally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689295">Counterpart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveallmyfandomsequally/pseuds/iloveallmyfandomsequally'>iloveallmyfandomsequally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zutara Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minor Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Platonic Relationships, Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveallmyfandomsequally/pseuds/iloveallmyfandomsequally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka, Toph, and Aang reflect on Zuko and Katara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zutara Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Counterpart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Fanfiction.net</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka stacked his empty breakfast bowl with the other ones and proceeded to go off and swing his space sword around. He thought about asking Zuko to spar with him since Piandao wasn't there to coach him, and he guessed that Zuko had to know something about swords. He decided to find Zuko and ask him. He looked around the camp to no avail. He decided to take a detour of the area around him, and it led him to the docks nearby. He then spotted Zuko and Katara together. That was kinda weird. Even after their little field trip to find his and Katara's mom's killer they'd still not interacted that much. Sokka furrowed his eyebrows, curious as to what they might be doing. It looked like they were washing dishes and doing laundry at the same time. Sokka could respect a bit of multi-tasking, but they way they looked happy doing mundane things? That was weird too.</p>
<p>Sokka continued to watch the two of them as they conversed over chores. He cocked his eyebrow when Katara started to laugh, apparently Zuko had said something funny. It was also weird; Zuko's never funny, at least not to everyone else. But Katara seemed to think he was because she put a hand up to her mouth. She only did that when she genuinely laughed. There was a smile plastered on Zuko's face as well, and his cheeks looked a little pink. Sokka cocked an eyebrow. Zuko had once told him he's never happy, and-if Sokka wasn't mistaken-a smile was a symbol of happiness. Sokka had seen Zuko smirk before, but the smile was a bit of a stretch. It looked unnatural on his face. Both Katara and Zuko were acting weird, the whole interaction was <em>weird</em>. It was then that Zuko stacked the dishes and Katara had folded the clothes and went their separate ways. Sokka shrugged, thinking nothing of it and went back to swinging his space sword around.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Toph stuck a finger up her nose to see if she could get the booger that had been bothering her since breakfast. She dug around a bit before stabbing it and pulling it out of her nose. She could tell it was big and slimy by the way it stuck and dripped down her finger. She flung it away and wiped the residue on her shirt. Toph knew that if Katara had been watching her she would've scolded her about being disgusting, but it wasn't like Toph cared either way. She was currently in the middle of an earthbending lesson with Aang and he was practicing lifting a giant boulder without using bending. She had made the point of, "how are you gonna be a great earthbender if you can't even lift a boulder with your bare hands?" In actuality she just wanted to give Aang a hard time.</p>
<p>Aang had tried to make a point yesterday that air was the most powerful element, claiming that he could literally fly, cause a tornado, run extremely fast, and never run out of his element. Toph then had to argue that air was the element of sissies and made the point that <em>earth</em> was actually the most powerful element. She could very well crush him with rocks if she wished, make rock armor, cause earthquakes, and make her own tunnels. Sure, earth and air were opposites, but one of them had to be more useful, right? So as punishment for Aang's air superiority she was making him lift boulders for her entertainment.</p>
<p>Usually when they had those conversations Katara would butt in and say that water was in fact the most powerful element. She said she could cause a big tsunami, freeze it to make the temperature extremely cold, and she could bloodbend them all to do her bidding. Toph had to admit bloodbending was pretty powerful, but she knew Katara wasn't bold enough to use it on her friends. The funny thing was that there was someone missing from their debate; Zuko. He <em>was</em> the firebender of the group, but he never participated in their petty conversations. Sometimes he would make a few comments how air fueled fire or how fire could destroy the earth around it, but never anything about water.</p>
<p>It was then that Toph realized Zuko and Katara never argued on which element was better. When it was her, Aang, and Katara it was easy to get into an argument over which element was the best, which would lead to a pointless sparring match. But whenever Zuko was involved she wasn't as aggressive. If anything they <em>complimented</em> each other on how useful each other's element was. Katara would always sigh happily when it was particularly cold at night and Zuko heated his body up next to her. Zuko would be happy when Katara would splash cool water on him during the hot afternoons. Or how Katara would waterbend to wash their clothes and how Zuko would use firebending to dry them; and how Katara would bend water for cooking and how Zuko would light the fire. It was like they worked together more than they tried to prove the superiority of the other.</p>
<p>Toph guessed they had a mutual respect for each other, that there was an equality among them. Can't have Yin without Yang. They balanced each other, and they didn't need to prove which one was better. Toph guessed it was the same for earth and air, but she just liked to pummel Aang with rocks every chance she got. She <em>guessed</em> air had some good qualities about it, but she'd never admit it out loud. It would hurt her pride too much. Toph smirked, sensing Katara and Zuko were together this very moment. But they didn't know that their hearts were synchronized and beating rapidly. Oh yeah, they balance each other alright. She'd keep their little secret, for now.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aang watched the fireworks that were exploding in the sky. Apparently some type of festival was going on in the town they were in. He didn't bother to ask Zuko since he didn't really wanna talk to him at the moment. It'd hadn't even been twenty-four hours since they saw that wretched play, <em>The Boy in the Iceberg</em>, and frankly Aang didn't want to look Zuko in the eyes. He couldn't get over those awful scenes of Katara and Zuko in the caves, and him and Katara on top of the submarine. It's like they didn't even do their research at all. He also couldn't believe that Katara was completely calm about it. After they kissed, how could she do that to him?</p>
<p>They were currently strolling around the festival area with Sokka consuming different types of food and Suki at his side, Katara marveling at the decorations, Toph complaining that the music was too loud, Zuko brooding as usual, and Aang lost in thought. There were many people at the festival, seemingly happy to celebrate it. The gang continued to walk around and take in the ambiance. It was then that the group saw a crowd. They decided to check it out and discovered that there was a dancing circle. A few people were in it, even a couple of kids Aang recognized from the school he went to. He immediately went into the circle and started dancing himself. He glanced over at Katara and gave her a look of encouragement. She smiled and then started to slowly move to the beat of the music. It was like they were in the cave all over again. Aang watched the way Katara moved, swaying her hips in the most graceful way possible. He thought she was absolutely beautiful, more beautiful than when she was dancing in the cave. He smiled, watching the light of the fireworks reflect off of her warm, tan skin. For a waterbender she was pretty fiery.</p>
<p>Aang went to go join her but she stopped and walked away to join a hooded figure, none other than Zuko. He watched as she whispered into his ear with a devilish grin. Whatever she said made Zuko shake his head, but she tugged at his arm and pouted. He saw that Zuko let out a sigh and obliged. She smiled and led him onto the dance floor where they both bowed and placed their arms together. His heart dropped. She was doing <em>their</em> dance with <em>him</em>. Katara and Zuko continued to move to the music, the crowd turning to watch them. Aang had to admit, Zuko was a pretty good dancer. Then he remembered that Zuko had professional training when he was in the palace and then he felt less impressed. He saw their faces get close and realized they were both smiling. And their faces were . . . red. But not from dancing too hard. Katara had only blushed for a few seconds when she was with Aang. He definitely felt a blood vessel pop. Just like the play, if his heart chakra hadn't been locked, he'd probably be in the Avatar State right now.</p>
<p>Once Katara and Zuko were finished they were breathing heavily while the crowd cheered. Aang couldn't get the deathly stare off his face as Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. The music changed to one of a slower song and Katara proceeded to put Zuko's hands around her waist and make them sway to the rhythm. He then felt a sudden pat on the back as Sokka and Suki had caught up to him. They absentmindedly said hi and then went out on the dancefloor to slow dance themselves. But Aang continued to watch Katara and Zuko like an eagle hawk. What hurt most was how genuinely happy Katara looked when she was with him. How she leaned closer into Zuko as if it was almost natural. Zuko apparently felt the same way as he rested his chin onto her shoulder. It was like they were in their own little world, they were safe. "<em>There's a war going on" my butt,</em> Aang thought bitterly. "<em>I just said I was confused." Yeah, sure. Is that code for, "I'm not confused, I'm just swapping spit with a dumb firebender behind your back"?</em> Aang felt a little bad for thinking that, but he quickly got over it and continued to mock Zuko and Katara together in his head. Perhaps she had found a new dancing partner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>